


Paris

by Accola



Category: Flobert
Genre: Europe, F/M, One-Shot, Paris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accola/pseuds/Accola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened in Paris, stays in Paris. But what really happened there between Florence and Rob?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris

"Wake up" she whispered really loudly to his ear.  
"I'm not sleeping" he murmured with head hidden in his arms while lying on the table at the airport.  
"Keep me company..."  
"You can always sleep with me"  
"You said you're not sleeping."  
Their flight was delayed. They already waited for a really long time but it was just the beginning of this nightmare. Still three hours ahead. It was 5am and they haven't slept all night nor night before that. They thought ‘why not? We can always sleep during the flight, let’s have a party’. They haven’t expected to end like this.  
Not to mention that Florence had one of the biggest hangovers in her life. Rob was still holding up but his best friend… well, let’s say she looked like ran over by a truck…  
And she felt that way too. It was getting worse and worse with every passing minute. Her eyes hurt, the light was too bright, she was sleepy but every time she laid her head down on the table and closed her eyes she felt like everything would start to shake or undulate. It was making her sick. And like it wasn’t enough just a few steps behind the bench that they were sitting on was a little playground for kids. There was a pool filled with plastic balls. It was all to entertain the youngest passengers. It was a pure hell on earth. Every time a kid jumped into the pool it made this horrible noise. Every time.  
“If our life was like in The Sims I would delete this fucking playground” he murmured trying to cover up his ears.  
“I’d delete my hangover...” just when she said that she felt extremely bad. It was like a wave, it hit her without a warning and now she felt so unwell that she wanted to cry.  
Florence put her heavy head on Rob’s back. He still lied on the table so it was comfortable for both of them.  
“I can’t stay her any minute longer...” she whispered in distress.  
“It’s just three hours. Try to get some sleep.” Oh yes she tried! But everything seemed much louder and it was bugging her much more then it normally would.  
“No, I need to go. Now. Or I will lose my mind!” She stood up and was ready to leave the airport but Rob’s body was blocking her way out.  
“And what? Are we going to leave them?” He meant Isa who went to the nearest shopping centre with Tom and the rest, unlike Flo and Rob they went to sleep last night so they still could walk without bumping on anything and anyone.  
“If you haven’t noticed yet, they already left us...”  
“Are we going to come back here in three hours...?” He asked doubting in that possibility.  
“Of course!” Florence said excited that he agreed to leave the airport with her. Otherwise she would have to go all by herself, there was no chance that she would stay there and wait.  
“Alright then...” He stood up.  
Florence grabbed his hand and she almost dragged him out. It was very dangerous to run in her condition but all she could think of was to leave that loud, dazzling place that was making her sick.  
“Let’s find some Hotel” or any other place with beds and pillows. That was all she wanted right now.

They were wondering down the streets they have never seen before trying to find a place. Paris was huge, twisted and full of weirdly looking people, just like London, but with that difference that they couldn’t understand a word. Very comforting...  
The fresh air made Florence feel a lot better. Everything stopped moving, shaking or dancing in front of her eyes. The headache was terrible though.  
“There!” Florence pointed at a little sign protruding from the wall of an old building saying “Hotel”.  
“You’re crazy Welch, you know that?” He said as she run towards the door like a mad person.  
When he walked in to the lobby Florence was already at the reception talking to a young, black haired girl. She was probably booking them a hotel room.  
He looked around, at the walls, ceiling and floor. It wasn’t a five star hotel, but the old style of this place wasn’t just a clever trick of the architectures. This building had a soul. It was forgotten by rich people who would rather stay in Ritz, Westin or other luxury hotels. The time stopped here a while ago and maybe it would use a little renovation or at least decent cleaning but it was perfect even without it.  
Rob looked at Florence again and she waved to him to come over.  
“We will get one, big room if that’s okay. I will pay half and you the other half. We can’t afford two rooms...” she added with dissatisfaction “Grace blocked all my credit cards last night because she didn’t want me to spend too much. I only have cash.” Well, Grace did a good job, there’s no question, otherwise Florence would buy drinks for every citizen of Paris.  
“That’s okay with me” He agreed.  
Rob had no idea if he felt that bad because he was deadly tired after not sleeping since two day or because of the hangover... Yeah, it was hard to tell, but he felt like shit.  
Florence did too, but she was so relieved to finally go to sleep that she couldn’t stop smiling.  
“I think something’s happened to your face...” He noticed that when they were in the lift.  
“I can’t stop thinking about bed and sleeping... I’m so tired...” She murmured while leaning her head on his shoulder, which wasn’t that easy by the way, he had to bend his knees to make himself a little bit shorter so her head could be on the right and most comfortable place.  
“Me too Welch, me too...”

When they finally found the right number on the door they opened it with an old school key, not like in those new hotels with an electronic kind of cards as a key.  
The room was beautiful. Florence was too tired to look around and notice it. She only managed to find the bed. But the atmosphere of the Hotel that Rob felt in the lobby also got into the room. Everything was old, kept in light colours and somehow even the fact that time stopped in this place it looked fresh.  
“Goodnight” Florence whispered when her head landed on a white pillow.  
“Night” he answered and looked at her.  
She looked so peaceful lying in that huge bed. She was almost drowning in all this white but her red hair made a perfect contrast.  
He walked to the window to see the view on a street. Somehow all his tiredness vanished like it was only a delusion. He felt relieved that Florence will have a chance to rest before their flight. Of course, if they will ever get to that plane. But there was no rush, they can always take another flight. They were coming back home to London, they could as well stay in Paris for one more night.  
‘Mairead will kill me’ he thought but then he saw Florence’s dad’s face in his mind and he knew that Mairead is not the only person he should be afraid of. Even though Nick was always a nice pal when something wrong was happening to his daughter he could really be scary as hell.  
After thinking about the worse scenarios in his head he decided to take a warm shower and then take a little nap. He set his alarm clock to wake them up on the right time and went to the bathroom.  
*  
Florence fall asleep immediately. Just when her eyes closed she went to her dreamy world full of weird stuff and bizarre stories. She was dreaming about wondering some streets in a pink dress like a little fairy. She was looking around but couldn’t recognize where she was. Everything seemed so big and overwhelming. Then she saw someone all in black only his face looked pale. It was a man, he stood next to an old house and seemed to be waiting for her. She made a few steps in his direction and then she recognised him. It was Rob!  
“What are you doing in my dream?” She shouted to him but he didn’t speak out.  
This couldn’t be Rob, she thought. Rob wasn’t that pale and he looked a lot happier than this man, even if he was in a bad moon.  
This fake Rob looked so sad. Something must’ve happened, so she asked what, but again she got no answer.  
Florence started to feel sad too. Just the way this mad looked at her made her feel unhappy.  
She wanted to cry. She covered her face with hands to hide. This overwhelming sadness was making her feel very uncomfortable.  
And that was it. She woke up. But she still felt sad. It was such a weird dream. Florence closed her eyes again but she still could see this man staring at her in her head so she quickly opened her eyes and looked around.  
Rob was lying next to her. Face to face. His eyes were closed but he didn’t look like he was sleeping. But he smelled good... better than when they got here. He probably took a shower.  
Suddenly she felt cold. Without wondering about it she got closer to her friend and rolled like a donut to make herself a bit warmer.  
“You smell good” She whispered smiling.  
“The princess is not sleeping?” he said in a gently and warm voice.  
Ahh he could never be that man from her dream! How could she not saw that right away. Rob was a lot warmer inside and out.  
“I had a weird dream...” she grabbed his hand and started playing with his fingers.  
Rob couldn’t see her face because her hair was everywhere, he could only see the back of her neck but he knew this dream she had wasn’t weird in a funny way. He could feel that in her voice.  
“Tell me about it” He asked and noticed that she got a bit closer to him.  
“I was lost in an old city and I saw a man who looked just like you, but he was really unhappy and it scared me” The simplicity of her words made it more personal than if she told him a full story with details.  
“Sorry to scary you in your dreams” He took her little hand in his and started to stroke it with his thumb.  
“No, it wasn’t you. He only looked like you. You’re different that that guy from my dream.”  
“You mean, I’m more handsome?” he joked and she laughed “Your imagination can’t simply comprehend my sexiness.”  
She started to giggle and lifted her head to look at his face. Then she felt something weird. It was such a bizarre situation, wasn’t it? They were lying in bed together hugging each other, making cute jokes and talking about things that didn’t really matter. It was a perfect moment. A perfect place and time.  
“I love you” Florence suddenly said.  
She was looking straight into his eyes and was wondering if he heard her or maybe she was lucky enough and he missed that...  
But no. He did hear. He heard it perfectly. Every word, every sound of it.  
At first she wanted to quickly add that she loves him just as a friend but was it the truth? Probably not, that’s why this weird power kept her mouth shut and didn’t let her speak.  
First few seconds were weird. Then it got awkward. She decided to wait what he will say. She can always say that she was just joking and that was because of the hangover, but that just in case if he will start to explain he doesn’t love her back. It was her plan B. Plan A was to give him a chance to speak out.  
Then she realised this bizarre thing already happened but in her dream. The man didn’t answer. Just like the real Rob wasn’t answering now.  
“I love you too” he replayed suddenly.  
She got what she wanted. And she wasn’t going to dig deeper, she was going to leave this in it’s perfect simplicity.  
“What time is it?” She asked breaking the silence.  
Rob stretched out his arm and grabbed his phone.  
“It’s 7 o’clock.”  
“We still have an hour.” She surprised him, she actually wanted to get into that plane then.  
“I guess so...”  
“I’ll take a shower” Florence stood up and went to the bathroom leaving him in bed all alone.  
Rob sat down and wanted to remind himself what exactly happened. Did he really said he loved her? Did she really said that she loved him? And then just asked about a fucking time? Yes, she did.  
Just when he wanted to ask himself if it was a good idea his phone rang.  
“We’re fine” He picked up when he saw Isa’s smiling face on his screen.  
“Are you?!” She shouted to his ear “We’re at the airport and we can’t find you!”  
“Look into the pool” He joked.  
“What fucking pool?” She didn’t seem to get it though  
“The one with plastic balls”  
“Oh hilarious! You’re just hilarious! Not fucking funny!” She seemed quite mad “You know what I’ll do with your balls if Florence won’t get into that plane? You don’t want to know!”  
“We’re at the hotel. Florence looked like a zombie so we decided to get some sleep.” He explained to Isa  
“Can I talk to her?”  
“She’s under the shower”  
“But she’s fine?”  
“She seems to be okay. Isa, I gotta go. We’ll meet you at the airport in half an hour.”  
Isa agreed and hung up. He was glad that there was someone who worried about Florence and her safety, even though Isa also would use someone who would take care of her own safety.  
When he was sitting there, waiting for Florence to get out of the bathroom he started to think and decided that he can’t just leave this thing open like that. They can’t just tell they love each other! What would that make them? Still friends? Lovers? Bananas?  
“I’m ready” Florence finally left the bathroom and looked at him.  
She immediately noticed that he was worrying about something. Or at least thinking about it. And she knew exactly about what.  
“The thing we’ve told...” He started but she didn’t let him finish.  
“I don’t want to talk about it”  
“Why not?”  
“Because you’ll make a big deal out of it.”  
“And it isn’t a big deal?” He asked shocked.  
“I told you what I felt. I’m not going to lie.”  
“I don’t want you to lie, I want you to explain it to me” He asked politely.  
“There’s nothing to explain, Rob. You told me you felt the same. You should ask yourself.” Florence was standing in front of him “Or you lied and you don’t feel the same...” She suddenly got really sad.  
His heart was breaking when he saw her pitiful face. There was something child-like in her right now. He wanted to grab her in his arms, embrace and make her feel safe again, tell her that he never would lie to her and that everything he said was true.  
“I didn’t lie” he managed to say.  
“So do you love me?” Florence didn’t want to ask him about that. Never. She hoped that he will tell her that by himself one day. And he did. But now she was no longer sure if that was the truth even though it happened just minutes ago.  
“Yes...” he admitted. “But the problem is that it will never work for us. We wouldn’t be able to be together. The thing that keeps us together is the fact that we’re not practically together...” He stopped to think if what he said had any sense at all “We’re just too different. We would keep hurting each other...”  
It was hard to understand, but she knew exactly what he meant. And the worst part was that she was agreeing with it. Florence knew he was right.  
But if she couldn’t have him for good, she wanted to at least touch him. Once again. Maybe for the last time...  
Florence wasn’t fully dressed right now. After coming out of the shower she only put on a shirt and underpants. No bra or jeans. She thought she will lay next to him on the bed for a couple of minutes and then when the time will come and they will have to leave the hotel she will put on the rest of her clothes. But the situation changed.  
Rob haven’t noticed a few clothes missing. He saw her many times almost naked during these past few months and he was sure he will see her like that even more often in the future, this is how the life on tour looked like, with time everyone lose their inhibitions.  
Although, never before he thought about her as a person he wanted to touch or feel her breath on his body. Rob never saw Florence as an object of intimate interest. Or at least not when she had so less covering her body.  
He felt the urge to touch her. At least the touch couldn’t hurt her as bad as words could.  
But she was faster.  
Florence touched his cheek with her fingers. Gently enough to stop his breath. They both frozen in that pose. They could last this way for eternity. But after a few seconds Rob’s lungs started working again and he decided to kiss her.  
At first he did it gently. He didn’t want to scare her off. Then their kisses got more and more passionate. Rob’s lips travelled all around her face, to finally move a bit lower to her neck and collar bones.  
She was stroking his back with one hand and messing with his hair with the other. Her eyes were closed and she didn’t want to open them. She knew that if she do so she would realise this is not her dream but reality, and like in reality and life you always have to take the responsibility after every action. And this was not the time to be responsible.  
Rob couldn’t wait anymore. He grabbed Florence’s shirt and took it off.  
Yeah, bras are definitely overrated.  
He was looking at her breasts for a couple of seconds. But now it was Florence’s turn to take something off him.  
In this way, between kissing and gently moaning they got naked. Florence had to admit that Rob’s naked body was even more attractive than ever. 

*** (hehe sorry, I didn’t had time to write the love scene, but you can imagine one by yourself) ***

They were lying in bed for god knows how long. Rob threw his phone away when it started ringing when they were in the middle of... something...  
It was probably just the alarm clock he set half an hour before the flight... Right now the plane was probably taking off. Or maybe landing in England? Who knows.  
“Isa said she’s going to do something to my balls if you won’t get on that plane” Rob complained.  
“I hope it won’t be anything bad, that would be a great lose...” She joked and got closer to him, if that was even possible. “It’s getting cold”  
The cold breeze flew into the room through the slightly open window and made her shiver.  
Rob stretched his arm and grabbed his t-shirt that landed on the lamp next to the bed. He handed it to Florence so she could wear it instead of wearing... nothing.  
“You look cute in this” He said and couldn’t believe that the word ‘cute’ really came out of his mouth “You should try my trouser on too” He quickly joked to not sound cheesy.  
She only laughed and curled up.  
“This is nice” She whispered.  
“I know”

They have spent some time curled up like this, chatted a bit, kissed a few times but they had to get going. Isa was probably trying to call them thousands of times. And they had to catch a plane to London.  
When they were dressing up Florence couldn’t stop smiling but, like always she had to find something to worry about.  
“What are we going to tell them?”  
“I told Isa you felt bad so we went to the hotel.” Simple as that, what else could they say?  
“You know Isa, she will keep asking why we weren’t picking up”  
“We both fall asleep” He was much better with lying than she was.  
“What if I’ll stay alone with her one day and she will keep asking and asking? You know that if she will keep pushing I’ll finally tell her!” Florence knew exactly that Isa won’t believe that they both fall asleep and she will find the truth sooner or later, probably from Florence’s mouth as she never was good in making excuses and if someone was trying hard enough he could always get the truth out of her. Especially Isa with her power of persuasion.  
“Okay...” He was trying to find a way out of this problem “Alright, can we make a deal?”  
“Yeah...” She had no idea what he meant.  
“Let’s say that everything that happened in Paris, stays in Paris. When the plane will take off we will never mention what happened here ever again, to anyone. If she will keep asking just say that we really fell asleep. And that’s all.”  
Rob knew that if anyone found out about their little thing it would not only be bad for Florence, but also for him. Let’s face it, sleeping with the leader of the band is never a good idea. The gossips are spreading quickly and that would cause a bad reputation for both of them.  
“Alright” Maybe it sounded ridiculous but as soon as she will forget about it or more likely push this memory to the back of her head everything will be normal again.  
“Alright?” He asked to make sure if she really was okay with that idea. Not that they had any other option.  
“What happened in Paris, stays in Paris.” She repeated his words and put on her jacket “I’m ready.”  
He grabbed his stuff and they both left the hotel.  
“But... when we will be in Paris again... can we talk about it?” She asked partly joking partly hoping that he will agree.  
“What is there to talk about. Wouldn’t be better if we did little cuddle again?” He smiled at her cheekily and they both laughed.

This was a fine evening. Taking the last opportunities to make a physical contact they held their hands all the way to the airport.  
Florence was trying to deal with forgetting the thing and Rob like always was trying to look all calmed down but he struggled with it as much as she did.  
Ahh Paris! What a place! He thought, it was indeed wonderful. For so many reasons.  
One of them was Florence and the fact that he was there with her.  
He will never forget Paris, this lovely hotel where everything changed and the memories will stay in his head for a long time.  
Maybe one day they will break the rule. They will make a tea, sit on the bench or a swing in the park and look back at the past.  
He smiled at the thought of it and gently squeezed her hand like he was never going to let her go.


End file.
